


An Abundance of Lunas

by jesmalestiel



Series: Lunar Harmony Through Time and Space [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmalestiel/pseuds/jesmalestiel
Summary: Luna, Harry, & Hermione have the most extensive experience of any wizards with time travel, what with all the time they've spent traveling with the Doctor(s). But after investigating an explosion in the time room in the Department of Mysteries, Luna wakes up to find that she's not the only Luna who's been affected by the time webs that were created, and things might just be more complicated than they seem.





	An Abundance of Lunas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Transreal_Clouden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transreal_Clouden/gifts).

> This fic takes place as part of a Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover series that I'm writing. It's not actually the first part of the story, but sometimes you write the middle before the beginning or the end, am I right? Anyway, it can be read alone, as it has to be since it's the first one I'm posting. ;) This was also supposed to be a Christmas present for someone so... merry Christmas? In September? 
> 
> Thx to my beta cyborg_goddess for the edits!

“Have you seen my mummy?”

Luna opened her bleary eyes and tried to wrap her brain around what was happening. The last thing she remembered, she and Hermione had settled into bed for an early night after Harry offered to put the kids to sleep, even though it was Luna’s night. Today had been incredibly long for all of them, but especially for her. The three of them comprised the point team for exploration of the demolished Department of Mysteries, their knowledge of time travel being the most extensive among wizards due to their experience travelling with the Doctor, and the time webs created by the exploded time turner room were causing odd fluctuations. 

Luna’s advanced ability to tune in to the wavelengths that were used by that which desired to remain unnoticed was what got her into trouble that day. Her ability to see through notice-me-nots and perception filters was useful, but some days, days like today, painful. One of the time webs had called to her in particular, and when she scanned it, she got the oddest sensation that it scanned her back. That is to say, an electric pulse like lightning shot through her, and took an imprint with it. The trio successfully closed the time webs, and returned home, but Luna remained shaken, which was why she allowed Harry to settle down the toddlers while Hermione stayed with her until she fell to sleep. 

Or at least that’s what she remembered. What she didn’t remember was how she got to wherever she was now, which was decidedly _ not _ the townhouse in London that she shared with her lovers and their twin daughters. She instead appeared to be in a forest, and there was a little girl talking to her. 

“Hello? Miss? Are you OK?”

The girl looked startlingly familiar, and it was with a slight shock that Luna realized she was looking at a younger version of herself. At about nine years old, at exactly nine years old, judging by the fact that the girl was wearing a dress that Luna hadn't worn since the day her mother had died. She remembered that awful day. But she didn't remember this. 

“Luna?”

“How do you know my name?” younger Luna cocked her head to the side. “I didn't tell you. And where is my mummy? We were in her workshop, there was an explosion, and now I'm here, and she's not. Where is she?” Younger Luna appeared incredibly calm, but Luna knew that was just a brave face. Or perhaps not, if the other figure she saw out of the corner of her eye was an indication. 

“I know, because I'm you. You from the future, I mean, judging by the fact that you're nine and I'm thirty-six. Although, I’m starting to suspect that might not necessarily be the case, given that I don’t have even the vaguest memory of this place, either from your perspective, or from hers,” Luna casually pointed behind Young Luna to a woman who had previously been partially hidden behind a tree on the edge of the clearing, but now stepped out. She, too, was Luna, at the age of about twenty-seven, though something in her eyes was both older and colder. She had the look of one of those people who were so wealthy they almost couldn’t help but flaunt it. Her clothing was a simple blue shirt and trousers, with plain shoes, but all of a fine quality and the shoes were sturdy. Luna could tell with her magi-sight that none of it was transfigured, like the quick job she proceeded to do on her slippers and pajamas, which aside from her wand were the only things she had woken up with.

“Well, isn’t this marvellous?” The woman lifted up her arm to speak into a bracelet. “We have two more, and one of them is quick, might be her,” her eyes flicked between Luna and Young Luna. “The other one is just a kid.” She stopped speaking into her wrist and approached them. “I’m Luna Beta. As the elder of you has already surmised all three of us are aspects of one Luna Lovegood paradigm. As far as we can tell, various Lunas from a multitude of dimensions are being pulled from their timelines at varying points throughout our life and brought to this sacred circle. I am called Luna Beta because I was the second Luna to arrive and stay. Luna Alpha had already been her for fifty years, alone, working toward a solution to the problem of Lunas being taken out of their time stream. I’ve stayed on to assist, as have a few other Lunas, of the appropriate age of course. Lunas sent here that are under the age of seventeen are sent back with no negotiations permitted. Observe,” Luna Beta waved her wand, which was identical to Luna’s, and Young Luna vanished in a column of light. 

“What did you do to her?” Luna demanded.

“I sent her home. I’ve been working with Luna Alpha for close to three centuries now; we’ve got it pretty settled how this works. She won’t remember anything. She’ll only remember if she comes back. That’s how it works,” Luna Beta explained. She didn’t appear overly concerned at any sort of threat that Luna posed, and Luna reflected that at over 300 years of life and experience with other versions of herself, Luna Beta was probably fairly unflappable.

“You look good for over 300,” Luna remarked casually.

“I moisturize. Walk with me, Omega.”

“Omega?” Luna followed Luna Beta who was swiftly following an established path through the forest.

“We have a lot of Lunas with us at the moment; and we name ourselves based upon the Greek alphabet. You’re the lucky twenty-fourth. So, what’s your story?”

“What do you mean, what’s your story?”

“What are your parents’ names, who are your friends, what is your life like? Every Luna is different.”

“Are we that much?”

“Tell me your story and I promise I’ll shock you.”

“Well, my parents were Xenophilius and Pandora, my best friend is the Doctor, and my lovers are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. We have twin daughters, Donna and Martha. We work for the Department of Mysteries.” Luna rattled off. She supposed that this was as weird as any dream that she’d ever had, and if it wasn’t a dream there was no harm in being at least somewhat honest until she got more information.

“You know the Doctor? Very good. Very good. Lunas who know or know of the Doctor are some of our most skilled, though it’s not a mandatory trait. Quick question, do you know a Severus Snape?”

“Our potions Professor? He was not at all kind, and his thing for Harry’s mum was creepy, but he wasn’t completely evil in my universe. Dead, though, he died rather pointlessly in the final battle. How about you?” Luna didn’t particularly like Snape, but she didn’t hate him either. She was perturbed though, by the sympathetic look Luna Beta gave her.

“This is a fair warning then, regarding Luna Delta, lovely woman, has a real gift with pixies, but absolutely bananas. I’m not surprised she’s stayed here as long as she has, before this she lived her life on a magical wildlife preserve married to Severus Snape. She says that she’s staying for the sake of Lunas and the space-time continuum, and that it doesn’t matter that she’s been here for 175 years because she won’t remember it, but I still have my suspicions.”

“Wow, have all of you Lunas been here that long?”

“No, Luna Psi has actually only been with us for about a year or two, which is just as well because the woman brought a bunch of weed with her and has been growing it too, and so it’s started to seem like every other food item in this place is an edible. Productivity has really started to go down around here.”

“What do you mean by productivity exactly? I mean, what do you even do other than find and send back Lunas? Where even is this forest? And how big is it, we’ve been walking for a while.”

“Well, we’re actually about to leave it,” Luna Beta swept back a canopy of leaves to expose a grassy slope that led up to a glittering castle. Above, the sky was a webbed golden matrix.

“We’re inside of a time web,” Luna breathed.

“Yep.”

“If that implodes -- ”

“We’ve been stabilizing it perfectly well for the past 300 years, so that isn’t _ particularly _ likely, though I do understand your concern. Keep walking with me though, Luna Alpha has infinite patience — she has to, or she’d go mad — but all the same, I don’t like to keep her waiting, and she wants to meet with you.” Luna Beta continued to walk quickly up the lawn and while she managed to look graceful, Luna needed to almost jog to keep up.

“With me? Why? Because I’m new, or because I might be ‘the one’?” Even as she kept her focus on Luna Beta, Luna still allowed another quick glance at the rather worrying golden sky.

“You’re sharp, I had a feeling you’d catch that. Stay light on your feet and you might just survive. We’re here.” 

Luna Beta threw open the doors of the castle and into an equally glittering entryway. Luna absentmindedly conjured sunglasses to block out the glare, even as she followed Luna Beta through the arched doors under the dual staircase into a ballroom turned conference room.

Even though she was doing her best to keep her thought strands intact, Luna still sucked in a breath as all conversation stopped upon her entering the room, when 22 faces identical in all but age stared back at her. Luna’s focus zoomed in on the woman who had to have been Luna Alpha, sat as she was at the head of the table, for all that a round table has a head, because it faced the doors directly. 

“Luna Beta,” Luna Alpha nodded at the woman who had been accompanying Luna, and Luna Beta nodded back, walking around the table to take her seat next to Luna Alpha, and leaving Luna to stand alone. “Luna Omega. What a wonderful surprise.” Luna Alpha’s lips curled into a smile. “Not that it is a surprise really. We are all Lunas here after all.”

“This one knows the Doctor, Alpha,” Luna Beta informed her.

“Ah, wonderful, which Doctor, hmm? Or is it multiples? I do so love how they change their face.”

“A variety of them, actually. I travelled with Eleven first, though he already knew me, because the first time he travelled with me he was Ten. At University, Twelve was my favorite professor.” Luna hedged.

“Have you met Thirteen?”

“Have you?”

“She likes to keep herself hidden. But I know her quite well. Won’t you sit?” Luna Alpha gestured to the seat on her right, Luna Beta having sat on her left. 

“It would be my honor. Luna Beta tells me that Lunas who know the Doctor are some of the most skilled, why is that? Is there some distinction between us? Some difference in Lunas?”

“Well, of course not all of us Lunas are the same. We each have our own nuances and differences. Why, Luna Lambda’s father is named Laetus, and she insists that Harry has taken on the aspect of the God of Death himself. Or at least while he is on vacation.” 

The woman who Luna assumed to be Luna Lambda nodded from across the table and added “You can call me Ms. Information. Or Mrs. White. Take your pick.”

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Information.” Luna turned back to Luna Alpha. “Tell me, Luna Alpha, what was _ your _ mother like?”

“My mother? Why would you like to know about her?”

“Because, I lost my mother in the worst way. Her entire personality was wiped out, and I never knew her again, no matter how many times I saw her.”

“Saw her, in photographs you mean? Or did you travel back with the Doctor, to see her again?” Luna Beta interjected.

“I travelled with the Doctor and knew them well, but bringing back my mother was the one thing they could never do,” Luna spoke plainly, but Luna Beta’s eyes narrowed.

“There is something--”

“Luna Omega, did you know that not all Lunas have the same parents?” a Luna that hadn’t spoken before interrupted Luna Beta.

“My name is Luna Epsilon, and my father was Sirius Black, while my mother was named Selene. If we’re looking at the paradigm properly, well then I’m not actually a Lovegood at all. And yet here I am,” Luna Epsilon returned to her tea, and reading what appeared to be a leather-bound copy of something called _ My Immortal _.

“Yes, Luna Epsilon, thank you for that clarification. At any rate, Luna Omega, we are just trying to get comfortable, and get to know where you fall within the Luna paradigm. We fall on a varied spectrum, as you can tell. Luna Gamma, for example, is best friends with Barty Crouch Junior and lives on the Moon,” she gestured toward a Luna who appeared to be building a house of cards with an exploding snap deck. “But we love her anyway. Will you walk with me?” Luna Alpha stood up from her chair and offered a hand, which Luna took with only a small hesitation. “Luna Beta, please stay, and try to prevent Luna Gamma from blowing up her eyebrows… again.”

Luna Alpha led Luna silently from the room, gently holding her hand to guide their way toward a terrace, where they leaned on the railing and stared out at the time web. The silence continued unbroken for what felt like both forever and an instant, until Luna broke it by turning away and leaned her back against the railing to instead stare impassively at the closed French doors. 

“I learned a great deal about time and space while travelling with the Doctor. Doctors,” Luna sighed and rubbed her brow. “Enough to know that this time web was created by me, when I gave it my imprint in the Department of Mysteries earlier today.”

Luna Alpha made a noise of agreement, but said nothing else. Luna cradled her head in her hands.

“And so I _ also _ know, that drawing Lunas from these alternate realities must have started with me. _ I’m _ the original Luna, which means that if you’re Luna Alpha—”

“Then I am you, yes.” Luna Alpha interrupted. “You are the Alpha and the Omega, if I may borrow the term. We aren’t just two Lunas from different realities, we are the same Luna, at different points in her time stream.”

Luna blew out a large breath of air. “I take it that I will go back in time and become you, then?”

“In about thirty seconds, our combined strength will no longer be enough to keep the time web from imploding. The only way to stop it from cannibalizing and ripping every Luna outside of their place in the universe is by your pulling the energy back into the past and becoming me. Then you will spend 350 years integrating the energy so that the feedback loop becomes fully self contained, and I will exit with the other Lunas back to our proper time streams. No one will remember anything.”

There was a flash of gold, and then darkness.

—

When Luna awoke, she ached all over. Her eyes fluttered open to the worried faces of her partners, each of them holding one of their twin daughters. 

“Luna, love are you alright?” Hermione asked worriedly.

For some reason the sight of the four of them caused Luna to burst into tears, as a fierce yearning filled her. It was almost as though she had not seen her family for centuries, such was the hunger with which she appreciated their presence. The toddlers squirmed out of their parents’ arms so that they could give their other mother a hug, each of them wanting to comfort her the way she comforted them.

“Mama sad?” Martha asked as she petted Luna’s long blonde hair.

“No, Mama is very happy to be here with you, and loves you all very much.” Luna kissed the tops of their heads and held them close as they each patted her cheeks.

Harry and Hermione each settled on alternate sides of Luna, and they all participated in a group snuggle until Donna loudly proclaimed that she was _ hungry _ and thus they all headed for the kitchen, where Harry whipped up an assortment of breakfast foods. As he entertained the girls with dancing pancakes Hermione and Luna each sat with their preferred style of tea — cream and two sugars vs black and just a little oversteeped — and Hermione treated Luna’s serene look with a raised eyebrow.

“I think I may have travelled in time last night.”

Hermione did _ not _ shriek because she had faced weeping angels in flickering lights; she had better self control than to make sudden noises around her children. She _ did _ spill a little of her cream-laden tea cup.

“I was with you _ all night, _ how could you have?”

“Well, more precisely, I was taken out of my timestream and placed outside of reality for a bit,” Luna replied nonchalantly.

“How long is a _ bit? _” Hermione asked sharply, but her tone softened as something flickered in Luna’s eyes. “Lu?”

“I-” Luna paused to compose herself. “It’s hard to remember, I don’t— I don’t really _ want _ to remember, but, I think—” she shuddered. “I think it was at least three centuries.”

Hermione let out a small gasp of horror, “Oh my Luna, I’m so sorry. Even if that was only a dream, it sounds absolutely horrid. How did this happen?”

“It was one of the time webs yesterday. I touched one, I know, I know, I shouldn’t have, I _ really _ shouldn’t have. I think it’s all worked out, but I don’t think it would hurt to head over to St. Luke’s and ask a proper Time Lord’s opinion. I haven’t seen him in ages, and Nardole does make such lovely sweets.”

With their plans decided, Luna and Hermione turned to pay attention to their wayward children and husband, just in time to notice that there had been an explosion of peach-mango jam, and all three of their most beloved people were utterly covered in it.

—

Later that day, Luna stood in the Doctor’s rather opulent office at St. Luke’s as he scanned her with his sonic. 

“Hmm, yes, I do sense some residual time energy on you, in addition to the usual, but it’s faint, and concentrated, as though your mind but not your body travelled. There is also an odd conflicting double-layered signal, almost as though there is a dual interface at play interfering with your memory codes. A mental block you might say. Would you like me to remove it?”

“No thank you, Doctor, I know who placed it and have a vague sense of why. All things considered, it really is for the best.”

“Oh but of course, the mysterious must remain mysterious. For with no mystery, what is life?”

Luna laughed.

“Indeed. Until the next time, Doctor Mystery!”

With a small pop, Luna was gone.

“Ah, but Luna, it’s _ you _ who’s the mystery, and have been for a while. What kind of human has two hearts?”

**Author's Note:**

> **Cast of Lunas, in order of Appearance/Reference:**
> 
> Luna Omega: Original to this Fic and the _Lunar Harmony Through Time and Space_ series  
Younger Luna: Canon Luna  
Luna Beta:_What the Lady Likes_ by bixgirl1 on AO3  
Luna Alpha: Original to this Fic and the _ Lunar Harmony Through Time and Space _ series  
Luna Delta: _The Great Pixie Dust Up_ by Mundungus42 on FFN and AO3  
Luna Psi: _Three Little Birds_ by kinky_kneazle on AO3  
Luna Lambda: _Make A Wish_ and _The Hunt for Harry Potter_ by Rorschach's Blot on FFN  
Luna Epsilon: I can’t remember! It’s driving me batty, but I can’t remember what fic I read where Sirius was Luna’s dad. It was really good though.  
Luna Gamma: _Xerosis_ by Batsutousai on FFN and AO3
> 
> **A/N:** You can read more about me and my writing at [jesmalestiel.com](https://jesmalestiel.com) and you can support me on patreon at [patreon.com/taliafranks](https://patreon.com/taliafranks)


End file.
